1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic generator that generates electric power when permanent magnets and a solenoid coil move relative to each other in a winding axis direction of a coil.
2. Background Art
In a generator that generates electric power when permanent magnets and a solenoid coil move relative to each other in a winding axis direction of a coil, the permanent magnets and the solenoid coil are disposed so as to face each other with an interval therebetween. Further, the generator converts kinetic energy, which is generated by the relative movement of the permanent magnets and the solenoid coil, into electric energy that is induced on the coil.
Here, in a generator in the related art, magnetic flux density is locally increased by stacking a plurality of permanent magnets so that the same poles face each other and a large amount of electric power is obtained by interlinking much magnetic flux with coils.
Further, in another related art, there has been a generator in which coils are wound on the outer periphery of a single permanent magnet in a circumferential direction so as to face the permanent magnet and the frequency of external environmental vibration corresponds to the natural frequency of the permanent magnet, which moves relative to the coils, in a moving direction so that electric power of a high output is obtained from the resonance between the external vibration and the natural frequency.